edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy The zombie slayers
Ed, Edd, n, Eddy THE ZOMBIE SLAYERS! Ch.1 Einstein Double d was walking his pet dog Einstein in the rain one day, The two of them all dressed up in their yellow ‘n white striped raincoats. They headed off to cross the road when all of a sudden a car came rushing by ( Note : this was one of the unknown neighbors cars ) practically hitting double d he ran out of the way rolling on the sidewalk panting, while petrified someone else was too late. The driver not caringly backed away and just drove on past the now hurt and bloody dog. Jonny, who of which had heard the collision ran out and took a good look at what was happening. Double d was sitting there by his small grey schnauzer Einstein gushing blood from his right leg and lower body. Double d was happy to see Jonny in the rain like this trying to help him, but he started to say “oh Einstein please don’t die on me now. We had so much to do togethereeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Oho oho ohooooooooo (sniff sniff) I’ll miss you.” Jonny starting to bandage his wounds up said “Hurry double d call a vet and and tell your mom and dad about this you might not lose him.” So he did and ambulances from the vet came rushing to the cul-de-sac and every body came out to see what the commotion was. Ed and Eddy were the first to come out, once they had noticed double d standing by the dog. Crying over Einstein presumably they have had some times with Einstein too. Double d, Jonny, Eddy, and Ed boarded the ambulance; Double d’s parents drove behind the ambulance the whole time to the vet. Ch.2 Death of a dear one At the vet his dog was in a room, hooked up to many tubes and wires, bandaged and asleep. Double d, Ed, and Eddy walked in and watched Einstein and how he was doing. They had looked up to check his pulse and well… he had passed away. Einstein was no longer with us. At peach creek memorial a funeral was held and all the children of the cul-de-sac were there. Eddy went up first to speak because double d wanted to go last and for a reason. He said “Einstein was a cute little fella and I know he was awesome too. A great dog that I wish I spent more time with. Good Bye Einstein.” Then Kevin came up “Einstein was a cute li’l dog, which was righteous and sweet. I wish I could have spent more time with him too.” Nobody else had decided to come up for they just couldn’t bear the sadness, so they didn’t come up to say any thing. When Double D came up to speak he gave the saddest speech of all. “My dog Einstein was a wonderful dog that understood me and was loyal. Today in favor of him I promise myself not to lose myself and have an emotional breakdown (sigh*) farewell dear pal. I will forever miss you.” Everyone walked away to his grave. All but the Edd, because he wanted to see and pet him one last time. As he wearily walked away to his grave, He sobbed and took a bouquet of baby blue jimsoks with him to plant on Einstein’s grave. As he arrived standing closest to his grave Double D and everyone else watched the burial of a dear friend gone. Ch.3 Zombie attack The kids were walking away in a sea of temporary gloom; they heard a groan, a moan and stooped dead in their tracks. A pop and a crack, and when they all looked behind them and what they saw to them was a monster of unbelievable proportions. A grey skinned thing standing 5 ft tall, ratty clothes, internal organs, and a peculiar crown on his head. The thing spoke in a soft moan “As I the zombie king I get first dibs on the flesh”. Then Ed immediately screamed “! Run for dear life! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”. Ed instantly fled the area and jumped behind one of the tombstones. All the other children went around screaming as even more zombies than ever, each more horrid than the next were roaming about then just as one was chasing him, Eddy tripped over a doorknob. PLUNK! Everyone rushed to go save him and they had the zombies cornered, away from Eddy. He lifted the doorknob to find a set of stairs and called them to hurry and get down there so they could not be eaten alive by mindless living dead. Crawling down the stairs they waited down in that little room for Eddy to close the door. After he slammed the door shut all the kids huddled together in a corner of the small room, waiting in the darkness. Eddy started to get up to search for a light switch and after a few minutes of searching a light flickered to show them a warehouse full of weaponry. Kevin hollered “Hey with all this stuff we could turn all those zombies into mince meat! Everybody hurry up and grab something already!” Everyone jumped to their feet and skedaddled to a weapon. Ed was armed with two AK-47 double barrel shotguns in hand, Nazz had a pair of pistols loaded and ready to go, Double d held a sniper rifle, and Rolf had a machine gun ready to go, Kevin, well he had a rocket launcher, Eddy had a machete, plus Sarah had a backpack full of grenades, jimmy had a plasma gun, and jonny had a bat at hand. Oh and don’t forget plank had a set of throwing knives. Ch.4 Hack, Slash, and Cut As the children walked out and panned the area they all started to freak out because they were certainly not in the cemetery they were once in. Ed started to yell “were in the haunted wasteland from Attack of the Teenage Zombies! “. He immediately shot one of his things. As the children walked out and panned the area they all started to freak out because they were certainly not in the cemetery they were once in. Ed started to yell “were in the haunted wasteland from Attack of the Teenage Zombies! “. He immediately shot one of his shotguns and jumped behind a bush. Double d on the other hand decided to get a worked up plan before things really started to get ludicrous, so he yelled at the top of his lungs “EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!” and caught everybody’s attention. They gathered around Double D and then he pulled out his SHHHHHHHHHHH LECTURE sign. He said that they should split up into groups depending on what kinds of weapons they have. The first team was Ed, Eddy, Jonny, and Plank. They were known as team hill top for that is where they will be fighting. They were given GPS system to navigate their way through the musty zombie infested hilltops. The next team was Sarah, Rolf, and Jimmy who is taking the east side of the cemetery and again is being equipped with a GPS system to navigate the area. The final team was covered by Edd, Nazz, and Kevin who was taking the west side of the cemetery. As they split to their designated areas it all was the start of a bloody battle ready to jump out from the curtains. Category:Fan-Fiction